


A Frosty Reception

by ByzanTeen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Implied Relationships, Light Dom/sub, POV Second Person, Public Sex, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanTeen/pseuds/ByzanTeen
Summary: You take the POV of a girl breaking out of her shell by fulfilling a mysterious list of exhibitionist tasks, as she completes the last item.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	A Frosty Reception

You sat down on the park bench, nervously looking over the small notepad filled with tasks for you to complete. It was an obscene list, filled with increasingly lewd and increasingly public requests. Certainly nothing a shy, almost dweebish college girl like you had any business with. And yet you had already crossed off every item on it except one. You were truly growing into quite the outgoing soul, just like She had promised when you met her that day in the library. With her long, black hair and a gaze that seemed to pierce through your eyes and lock its focus deep down on your soul. Several weeks later, you had almost fulfilled her lengthy program to remake you by the new year. All that was left was this one, final task.

The park was empty at first glance. Not surprising given the temperature was somewhere blow freezing and all week the grass had been hidden beneath a stubborn blanket of snow. The emptiness made this part easier, the cold however not so much. Working quickly, you shuffled your thick winter pants off, placing them in your bag to keep them safe from the elements. Having dressed without any undergarments meant you were now completely exposed to the cold air from your waist down, with the top of your body safely covered by the fluffy silver coat you had bundled up in. Sitting back down, feeling the cold wood of the park bench press against your bare bottom, you waited. Part of you hoped the park would remain empty, but a different part, a part that had been steadily growing for the past month and a half, was eager to see this task completed. Thankfully the park crew had made sure the snow around the bench itself had been cleared, so whatever discomfort you faced frostbite was not an issue. Even the bench itself was starting to warm, the persistent heat from your pussy radiating into your thighs and the wooden slats, giving an odd sensation of contrasting heat and cold.

You aren't sure how long you'd been there when you see a tall man enter the park. He's not looking your way, not yet at least. He's walking briskly though, and while you don't know what brings him through here you do know it's only a matter of moments before he sees you. Taking a deep breath, and gathering all your willpower not to bury your bright red face in your coat, you wait and watch. Soon, as expected, he sees you. He looks only briefly at you before turning away, and then doubles back when he processes what he's just seen. He approaches you, more curious than anything.

"Miss?" he begins to question you as he gets closer, "What are you doing out here like that? It can't be more than 30 out, you must be freezing. Did someo-"

You cut him off with some rapidfire "no"s and waves of your hand before his worrying leads to the wrong idea. Inhaling deeply, you remember your instructions and respond as the notepad suggested:

"I am rather cold, out here all alone. Won't you please..." you lift and spread your legs, exposing your wet folds to both the man and the cold air, "stay a while and warm me with your company?" You hope he only thinks your face is red from the cold. This is far bolder, far more public than anything you've ever done before. Far hotter too. If he doesn't accept, your first issue is gonna be not freezing your dripping pussy to this bench while you wait for the next opportunity.

He pauses for a moment, unsure of if this could really be happening. When he makes eye contact with you, an eyebrow raised as if to ask whether your invitation is genuine, you muster the most determined face you can pull together and nod seriously. The silent gesture of confirmation is all the push he needed,and he begins rapidly undoing his pants to drop them. Once the boxers too are down, he's standing nearly as exposed as you, aside from the shoes and the clothing bunched on top of them around his ankles. His cock is a little bit larger than you'd been expecting, and thankfully already hard so you don't have to worry about trying to get it up in addition to everything else. Any worries you had are completely pushed out of mind when you feel his hot, thick dick push inside you. You wrap your legs around his hips, thankful for the warmth and the stimulation. Remembering your surroundings, you struggle to keep in your moans of pleasure and relief as your cunt is finally given the exact pounding you'd been hoping for since you sat down. In fact, after all the anticipation, it doesn't take very long at all before you find yourself burying your face in your coat, muffling a scream as you clamp down on his cock and try to ride out the most intense orgasm you've ever experienced. The man leaning over you slows down a little bit when he feels your writhing, switching to slower but deeper, harder thrusts that shake your entire being with each smack of his hips against your cold, slightly numb ass. When he does cum, you're unable to stifle the cry of relief that the hot flood inside you brings, nor the sighs of pleasure as he pulls out and the cum leaks out to warm your ass and thighs. You thank the man as he pulls his boxers and pants back up and returns to his walk.

Still bottomless, you reach over to your bag and retrieve the small notepad, crossing off the bottom item and making a small reminder to call Her later that night. For now... bench sex has left your body warmer than ever, but your back awful sore. And the pool of cum leaking out of you is pretty nice too... you decide to just have a quick nap before heading back home. If someone sees you like this and decides to wake you, well... you'll handle them when that time comes.


End file.
